


The first time Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had sex

by Lady_Crystal



Series: 'till the End of the Line one-shot works [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I needed some Steggy so I decided to make it myself! not much plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Crystal/pseuds/Lady_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still feels sorry for the kissing accident. But Peggy accepts his apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! thank you for reading this fic! I apologize for any mistakes in the fic. English is not my first language. 
> 
> This fic was born because I feel there should be more Steggy aroud and I wanted to write something. Maybe I'll write more Captain America one shots. Maybe I'll throw Bucky too in another chapter! Anyway! here's some Steggy for you.

 

The first time Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had sex was a couple of weeks after he rescued the 107th.

It had happened quite unexpectedly, when Peggy had knocked at his door with a couple of files that he was supposed to read before the next mission. Having set base at the headquarters was great, first because all intelligence and Stark inventions were there but also because the high ranking members were assigned a room, with proper walls and a sink. Steve was one of the lucky ones to have a king size bed too.“The perks of being Captain America” he had joked with Bucky.

When Steve had opened the door, toothbrush still in his mouth and toothpaste on his lips, muttering something about Bucky’s timing, wearing a shirt that was a bit too tight for him and his hair still ruffled, Peggy couldn’t help herself from smiling just a little at his sight.

“Agent Carter! My apologies. Come in.” he said after swallowing and hiding the toothbrush behind his back. He hurried to his desk closing his compass, where a picture of Peggy had just been glued on the shell, just before she could notice it.

“These are the files about your next mission. This is the information that we have gathered so far. And this is  from Howard, it’s about a prototype that he wants you to check tomorrow morning.” She had said putting the files on his desk. Steve had dried his mouth on a towel and put away the toothbrush before going by her side to look at the files. It had been a couple of days since they had been so close and alone. Since that awful time in which she had seen him being kissed by Lorraine. He thought it was time to address that and apologize properly.

“Thank you Miss Carter.” He had said. “before you leave, there is something that I would like to tell you, please.” He had added, stopping her. He had asked Bucky and Howard for advice to solve that situation. If there was someone who knew how to handle women, it was Bucky and Howard. Howard’s advice was too much… well, just too much like Howard, so Steve had decided to go by his best friend’s words. “Tell her that you didn’t want things to go that way, tell her how important she is to you and just be honest. She’s a smart woman, she’ll understand. Besides, you’re Captain America man!” Bucky had said patting his back.

Steve had taken a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes. “I am sorry for what you witnessed a couple of days back. What happened could have been easily avoided if I had been less…” he struggled to find a word.

“a jerk?” Peggy came in help. It wasn’t exactly the word he was hoping for but he knew he was in no condition to debate.

“Yes.” He admitted. “But what I regret the most is how much my action has affected our friendship. Your presence, company, support and respect is very important to me Miss Carter. I’d hate to lose it because of my jerkiness. So please accept my apologies and know that my feelings for you are very deep.”

Peggy Carter had looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before leaning forward on her tiptoes, grabbing gently the hair behind his head and pulling him into a kiss that started gentle and became more and more passionate.

He found himself pulling her close, one arm around her waist and another in her hair. The sensation of her lips on his, the taste of her lipstick on his tongue created a warm sensation in his chest. When they parted he found himself short of breath, looking at her like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert looks at a bottle of cold water. Lucky for him there was as much desire in her eyes too.  He had pulled her once again in his arms and kissed her again, allowing himself to feel her even more, running his hands along her back and side. Unexpectedly, she had pushed him on the bed, laying him on his back and stepped backward to lock the door. Then slowly she had started walking towards him while unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled up and gently ran his fingers along her hips and legs, until he could feel her hot skin under her stockings. He realized his hands were shaking and as soon as Peggy’s shirt was completely unbuttoned he grabbed her by her waist and kissed the soft satin white under-dress. He could feel her warm skin underneath the fabric and couldn’t wait to touch it with his own. When she started unzipping her skirt, while looking at him in the eye, he could almost see his own reflection looking adoringly at her in her eyes. When she removed her under-dress too, remaining only in her lingerie he just looked at her. Part of him was too afraid to even touch such flawless beauty, afraid he would do something wrong.

“are you all right my darling?” she asked slowly grabbing his hand. “you’re shaking” she whispered caressing his face. He closed his eyes at her warmth and leaned closer to her.

“I am now” he looked at her again and leaned forward for another kiss that tasted like happiness.

He could feel Peggy’s hands unbuckle his belt and unzipping his trousers. He raised his hips, helping her remove them and immediately after her hands were under his shirt. Another kiss and he found himself only in his underwear with only one thing in his mind. The desire to have Peggy Carter, naked, in his arms and to be hers. Very slowly, enjoying every inch of her body he reached for the back of her bra and undid it. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts and slowly licked her right nipple before grabbing it with his lips while he was gently caressing her left breast and playing the other nipple with his thumb. Peggy’s soft moan was something so unexpected and pleasing to him that he could feel himself become harder than he had ever been. She must have noticed because she pushed him on the bed and removed his underwear, freeing his hard rock cock. The moment he felt her fingers around his shaft he was sure that that was what being in heaven must feel like. The moment he felt her wet lips around the head of his cock he was sure he was going to die of pleasure.  He didn’t die of course but he came quite soon and without even having time to warn her. He wanted to die after realizing the awful mistake he had made. He remembered Bucky telling him that that wasn’t a good thing.

“oh, shit, fuck, Peggy I’m so sorry. I should have warned you… Uh… I…” but Peggy’s finger landed on his lips.

“Shhh… You’re doing exactly what I was whishing you’d do.” She had whispered. It was in that moment that he knew that he was the luckiest man on earth. Because the most flawless, perfect, and  divine woman on earth was there and he wanted to adore and worship her. He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately, feeling his own taste on her lips. Then he pulled her on the bed, laying her on her back. He started pulling down the last piece of her underwear and without even thinking dived his head between her legs, kissing and gently licking her soft skin. He didn’t have much experience but luckily for him Peggy was quite good at making him know what he was doing right. He could feel her become wetter and wetter and he could swear her taste kept getting better and better. Without even realizing he slided a finger inside her and twisted it a bit. The moan she made was so perfect that he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He could smell her pleasure but he wanted to make her realize how much he loved her. He licked her clit again and pushed a second finger inside her. She was so slick that he slided quite easily. He moved his fingers inside of her and quite soon he could feel her body clutching around him. She was biting her lip and yet the sound she made when she came was so exiting that he could feel himself rock hard again. He looked at her, naked, in his bed, the orgasm still on her face, and her eyes slowly returning to focus on him. There was only one thing in his mind. Only one sentence. “I love you Peggy” he was ready to say it but Peggy spoke first. It was only one word.

“Steve” she had whispered. There was something in the way she said his name. Everything good in this world was there. Everything worth living, fighting, and dying for. She had said his name with the same desire that he was thinking about her. And he could do nothing but surrender at it. He leaned forward and placed himself between her legs. She shifted slightly, adjusting herself under him and as he kissed her lips, he slowly pushed himself inside her. His head almost started spinning because of how good it felt. He moved slowly, doing his best, trying not to lose control. And when he was completely inside her he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat. And it was in that moment that Peggy moved suddenly and fast, switching position without letting him slide an inch out of her. Steve found himself on his back, still inside her. Peggy leaned forward and kissed him gently, then she started moving her hips up and down along his shaft. Waves of pleasure started running through his body and he found himself instinctively moving his hips underneath her, following her movements. It took very little them to find the perfect synchronization and rhythm. Steve could feel the pleasure building inside at every thrust. He could hear the moans of pleasure that Peggy was making and it was driving him crazy. He wanted more than just her hot skin against his. He wanted more than her perfume all around him. He wanted more than her voice forever sealed in his mind. He wanted to belong to this goddess, to give her everything he had to give her. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss and pressing her on himself until the very last inch. He could feel her coming between his arms and that sensation was more than enough to make him come immediately after. He leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, tilting it enough to place soft and gentle kisses on Peggy’s skin while she was gently caressing his hair. He stayed in that position for a while, lost in the bliss of perfection that was Peggy Carter. Then he looked at her in the eyes.

“I love you Peggy.”

“I love you too Steve.” She said without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked my fic, Kudos and Comments will make me happy! Lots of love to you!!


End file.
